Reckless
by CutMyPaperHEaRtInTWo
Summary: IYxNaruto: Kagome was kidnapped by Naraku and tortcured then she was found in another world and taken in as prisoner due to her sudden attack against Sasuke.But as Sasuke sees her, he is suddenly attracted to her.SasukexKagomeBADSUMMARYSORRY!
1. Chapter 1

It was the way she looked at him that day, it was those eyes. Those eyes weren't like his though he was gone through the death of his entire clan those eyes weren't like his, those eyes weren't even close to his. They exceeded the look of Naruto's and that look he saw were even worse than that of Gaara's eyes. Her eyes, those were the eyes that surpass neglecting, inter turmoil, and blood lust they were just…dark. They made him scared, he couldn't move as he stood knee length in the water his kunai in hand and this girl laying in the water before him looking up at her with those hateful eyes narrowed and stone cold, her hair scattered over her face and curving onto her lips as hoarse breathing seemed to escape then draw into them.

As he stood there too memorized by her eyes he didn't notice the cold water splash against his face and then a cold metal blade press against his neck. She narrowed her eyes to him shaking slightly, she was quivering yet her eyes didn't falter as she voiced strenuously, "on your knees."

He looked to her carefully as suddenly Naruto called out, "Sasuke!"

He was whispering for Naruto to stay back and warn him that this girl was ready for him; he'd die if he fought her yet all he could do was drop to his knees the gravel under the thrashing waters cutting against his knees. He girl was taking deep breaths now her hands stopped shaking yet her eyes remained halfway open and her hair remained pressed against her flesh due to the dampness. Her clothes were soaked and pressed against her flesh complimenting her petite form. Just then but only she a second her gave drifted off him to the five Naruto clones running at her with a kunai. With a flick of her wrist she diverted all of the attacks of the kunais sending him flying but her chest lifted and then dropped as she turned her attention to him, he felt himself turn to stone at her gaze my hand flinched against the kunai in my hand but it dropped unconsciously, "who are you?"

His voice quivered as his eyebrows furrowed confused by the sound of his own voice. Her lips parted to speak yet she turned her hair smacking against her face the beads of water slapping him while the sound of Sakura's voice vexed him to claw at this maiden before him. What was he feeling here? Was he attracted to this girl simply by appearances and the wildness in her eyes that tamed wild look? Before he could continue Sakura was by his side while Naruto wadded into the water after the girl who jumped back so easily her eyes still on him as if she was bragging to him of her knowledge of the scenery, his eyes never left hers and disappeared into the mirage of trees and bushes.

Sakura shook him as he turned his head quickly, "Sakura?"

Naruto turned, "what was that! You froze up!"

He was still quivering as he looked to his hands; blood ran down his palm, he hadn't noticed it. His grip on the kunai had drawn blood but he didn't feel it but as he watched the water and his blood trickle down the stream he saw it again, he saw her face that stern look of hatred and detest staring at him while she held a blade to his neck and he held a kunai in his hand. He lurched over into the water blood vomited from his mouth causing Sakura to call to him and Naruto jumped to his side in caution yet defend his pride by not touching him. He looked up to the path she had disappeared and jumped to his feet brushing them off and running after her Naruto and Sakura at his sides confused by his behavior, Kakashi was late as usual to the place he told them to meet but as usual he wasn't there and they had found a girl with blood on her and bleeding herself holding a rusty old blade in the water.

Everything after that was history. Sakura's voiced echoed through his head stopping his train of thought, "who was this girl!"

Naruto snapped, "Who cares! Let's just take her down!"

Just then Kakashi's voice caused them to jump as he asked, "Who pray tell would you be speaking of?"

They turned their head seeing Kakashi standing there a smug look on his face as he held the girl by the back of her arms before them. Her hands tied and her sword in his other hand. The girl seemed to be unconscious yet she was wounded even worse and Kakashi himself looked a little bruised as he set her down gently yet she tilted to the side falling to the ground. Naruto jumped, "it's her!"

Kakashi itched his face slowly pointing out, "I saw her and well one thing led to another, I think we should most likely bring her back, now come on."

Sasuke stopped his mouth twitched as he saw her, her eyes fluttered open while the girl jumped her leg suddenly planted against Kakashi's face shocking everyone. She kicked up the sword as Kakashi spun his leg against hers, she would have fallen if not she used the sword as her standing tool flipping and running with a sword held by the hands behind her back. She jumped so her legs scooped under her and back in front. She turned when suddenly Kakashi appeared in front of her. The girl growled while he grabbed at her spinning and throwing her into the water once again. There was a loud splash as Sakura jumped, "Kakashi-sensei don't you think that, that was a little extreme!"

Sasuke moved foreword as everything went to a calm. Naruto jumped swallowing hard, "is she dead?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth muttering, "No…"

Suddenly they saw the rope around her lift to the top of the water and slowly make its way over the falls. Kakashi bent himself his hand in the pouch of his back whispering, "where is she?"

There was a trail of water and a heavy breathing from above allowing them to raise there head. She was on top of the branch crouched and the sword before her body one hand on the sheath and the other on the handle. Sasuke asked suddenly irritated to the point of no return, "who are you!"

She took a deep breath the water dripping repeatedly down from her body. She jumped down from the branches the sound of the hilt and the sheath meeting drawing their eyes. She jumped down walking towards them. She threw the swords towards them at an alarming rate yet Kakashi caught it easily while she appeared in front of them the dirt on her face apparent and the reckless strands of hair mixed in different directions annoying.

Everyone stood on guard yet she lifted her arms towards him her eyes strained and grey but an internal battle shown. She voiced hoarsely, "go ahead and do what you want."

They jumped in surprise yet Kakashi didn't need another word as he wrapped her arms up tying her in the back. She wore a slated look her head downward a bit yet her eyes staring up and straight foreword. Her lips remained parted as she stated, "I'll make this clear, and I'm doing this for a reason."

They eyed her carefully as Naruto pulled out his kunai in case. Sasuke gritted his teeth at her coward like behavior snapping, "Who are you?"

She turned to him as Kakashi scowled tightening the ropes noticeably yet she made no appearance of noticing, "You're about their age how is this? That look…"

She didn't answer as he tightened it further, she spoke coolly and intimidatingly, "Kagome, my name is Kagome."

There was a chilling air as she threw her head up the water splashing once again. Kakashi pushed her foreword as he led her with a rope. She continued feeling them glance to her. He seemed frightened by this girl what he had gone to her. Was it a blood line trait? What was she, who was she? A name didn't seem to fit what she was, this thing.

Kakashi turned to him in caution while Naruto scowled to the girl walking farther away. She seemed to falter in every step yet her eyes never faltered almost as if to sustain her own pride. She narrowed her eyes as Sakura stared at her, "what?"

She jumped turning away suddenly while Kakashi glanced back to her then turned back the sword still in his other hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome glared at the people around her while she remained tied to the tree. Her legs were bent to the side while she tilted her head against her shoulder looking down distantly to the grass before her. Her lips parted as she lifted her head shaking her head as her hair scurried behind her shoulders. Taking a deep breath she looked up to the sky yet her narrowed eyes softened. She saw the people looking at her still worried yet their teacher she assumed only gave her a side glances while they ate. She was suspecting that they assumed her to be hungry also and her suspicions were confirmed when Kakashi questioned, "hungry?"**

**She rolled her head to the side staring at him for a moment her blue stone cold eyes brightening considerably and her lips parting solemnly yet then she looked away muttering, "No, thank you."**

**Sasuke glared at her turning away gripping his kunai once again in his hand. He was shaking with fury of the girl that was now their prisoner who had pretty much schooled them in battle; Sakura gritted her teeth reluctantly then snapped, "Why is she with us? I mean is it really safe Kakashi-sensei?"**

**Naruto nodded following her like an oppressed jury member, "Yeah we should just take her out right now!"**

**Kakashi took a moment to ponder almost waiting for her reaction yet she gave none acting as if they weren't even there. Sasuke pointed out then in the moment of thinking with an uninterested yet eager look, "We really have no reason; she's bleeding anyway and those scars on her body. I doubt we'll need to worry about her fighting she'll die herself."**

**After a moment he turned to her slowly his lips quivering as he saw she was smiling. His eyes widened considerably as his hand shook jolting his thumb against his cheek. He whispered shakily trying to regain control, "We can't anyway-she's not human."**

**Kagome pointed out, "Don't be scared, if I wanted you dead you would be."**

**They seemed to freeze as she giggled under her breath dropping her head her hair rolling down her shoulders like rocks and snapping against her face. Kakashi took a deep breath standing and then walking towards her. She made no move to acknowledge him until he propped himself down right in front of her crossing his legs Indian style, "Who are you?"**

**She turned her head looking to him their eyes clashing violently. She smirked to his curiosity speaking calmly, "I'm Kagome."**

**Humored she raised an eyebrow asking for his response. He furrowed his eyebrows as everyone else seemed annoyed with her little game. Naruto clutched his fists just as Kakashi at the end of the rope or near it stated, "I can make you talk, and my students seem very much so appeased…"**

**She cut off his attempt or promises of torture by looking away uninterested speaking coyly with her own methods of torture believing surely they would establish fear into him, "Have you ever felt needles? African lava needles they call it, because they slowly grow in size from the first and after a while the poison of the tips burn your flesh uncontrollably and soon you lose control of yourself and as your blood boils and the lava rushes up your skin you get numb but you're thankful for that second until a rushing pain erupts it begins to clot your blood and blood is coming out everywhere, you feel your eyes are just ready to pop. Luckily before they do if the person is really in for a thrill they take it out and put them back in somewhere else."**

**Everyone seemed to go silent as she smirked turning her head raising an eyebrow yet her lips turned to the thin line her humor has evaporated, "you seem surprised."**

**Everyone swallowed hard staring at her in disbelief. Kagome shut her eyes slowly throwing her head back against the bark. She took a thin breath seeing as the rope was not helping her respiratory system Kakashi asked meanwhile, "Why did you attack us?"**

**Sasuke pulsed as Naruto voiced to begin, "Umm Kakashi-sensei…"**

**Kakashi turned while Sakura blushed looking down explaining, "We sort of started it, you see she was sort of suspicious looking and when she didn't talk and we saw the sword and blood…"**

**Sasuke finished unashamed, "We went after her instead."**

**Kakashi sighed covering his face in exasperation. Kagome remained blank while everyone looked at her. She tilted her head then explained, "Whatever you think you know or whatever go ahead I continue to live. Allow me to explain that I don't belong in this work I will be leaving here. I allowed you to take me capture, I allowed it, because I don't know where I am and you seem to find me highly threatening. As for me attacking you Kakashi I believe is because you narrowed your eyes to be as if to signify me as a threat…you would have attacked me instantly if I took another step."**

**There was an eerie silence as Naruto jumped, "You're the one tied to a tree so I wouldn't be acting like I'm all that!"**

**Kagome narrowed her eyes at him while Kakashi turned throwing a stick into the fire hearing it crack, he voiced, "We'll take turns with watching while everyone sleeps. Anyone volunteering?"**

**Sasuke threw up his hand as if forced while Kagome turned her head away. She didn't care for any of them she just needed to find out where she was, just when she knew she'd leave. Everyone nodded as Sakura spoke shyly, "I'll stay up to stay watch with you Sasuke…"**

"**No I don't need your help."**

**She made the look as if she had just seen her mother dead on the floor then nodded bashfully turning away and lying on the bed. She noticed them stare at each other then at her intimidating but she could care less. Looking Sasuke took a seat far from her his back to a tree and his eyes shut in a trance. She snorted while he opened his eyes to her, "Have something to say?"**

**Smiling she moved her head, "No nothing."**

**He was vexed by her and she couldn't enjoy it more. Kagome asked then as they slept or half slept, "What would to you be doing out here?"**

**He turned away then spoke reluctant to tell her, "We're training."**

"**Not that I'm saying you don't need it but why?"**

**He disregarded her insult at best and then spoke through clenched teeth, "We have an exam coming up soon."**

**She made no motion to respond allowing him to continue yet to be truthfully she was only listening to him halfway, she profiled him from his clothing and his exterior and the others with side glances yet spoke with a deep breath, "From what I'm seen you're sure to not do so well, it is a physical exam is it not?"**

**Jumping to his feet he threw a kunai at her yet she shifted her head easily to dodge it. Gritting his teeth he warned trying to keep his cool, "You shouldn't talk in your position."**

**He walked towards her to get it yet he saw she was looking at him and smirking, she had that look once again but this time it seemed sadistic, it looked darker than before, maybe because before she was fighting she was defending her life and now she was playing games. This girl who couldn't have been more than 1 year older than him was so played out and so secretive yet able to keep her cool in the slightest mention of torture by retorting her own, she was able to escape the effects of pain with a simple order from herself, he envied her yet at the same time he saw the same thing as Itachi in her eyes. He wanted to destroy her."**

**Reaching out slowly he grabbed the kunai while they stood inches from each other. For the first time he saw a glimpse of pain but as quickly as he could have imagined it, it evaporated into thin air. They stood there while he shook to keep himself from doing what he was sure he would be able to do, the only thing was-what he saw in her eyes wasn't a girl, he was imagining her as someone else. He was thinking that she was the very thing he despised the main character of his ambition. Instantly he felt it again, he felt the blood rush. Falling to his knees right besides her he shifted his head to her side his hand pressed against the bark near her head, blood slipped from his lips just as before.**

**He coughed loudly gripping his chest to get control of himself, why was it that this was only happening to him? Lifting his head he looked through the scattered strands of hair at this girl, she made no emotion yet after a minute she looked down blinking and turned away her lips still in a thin line. Her hair was just as messy as before the water forcefully dried out with time tangled around her face yet seemed as smooth as silk. The dirt only on her body and not on her face due to the encounter with the water thanks to Kakashi, she spoke softly for what seemed to be the first time, "You seem to hate me very much…good. Because than if I must kill you it won't be too difficult to know that my victim didn't put up much of a challenge."**

**He jumped scurrying back remembering the lack of space. He was shaking yet he jumped to his toes preparing if anything for her to attack. She was laughing at him, she held amusement in her eyes yet whenever she turned to the others she always treated them differently, as if she knew how to play them. Her body looked as if it was used as a tool to test out a variety of weapons but he didn't care about her problems right now because right now she was his problem. She turned to Naruto and her eyes softened considerably yet she shut her eyes tilting her head to glance at the blood he had vomited, her voice was cold and flicked with friction, "disgusting."**

**He jumped pulling out two kunai slipping them to his fingers and glancing around incase she was playing tricks with him but when he looked back at her he saw she was, she was acting. Her eyes were different, she was an actress but no matter her eyes would remain her weak point. What she was acting as? Who could be such a person? Was he wrong, maybe he had finally become crazy, suddenly he felt a hand pressed against his shoulder, turning he saw Naruto looking at him speaking with a sleepy yawn, "Hey! Its my turn now!"**

**Glancing to the hand that he was now brushing on his own clothing to get the renment of himself off he turned taking a deep breath, "Whatever."**

**Naruto glanced to Kagome propping himself down right in front of her his arms crossed defiantly. He made a scowl to which she gave a cynical smile to, a smile that remained on her face the entire time while he dozed in a out, she was surprised they'd trust him even to guard her. His similarity to Inuyasha was only in likes and dislikes and arrogance, anything else she did not know and did not intend to find out. She would use them to her benefit. Smirking to bring out his expectant attitude she asked, "What's wrong? Am I boring you? Or are you just lazy?"**

**Her unaffected voice caused him to snap as he yelled, "Shut up! I am the strongest here so you better be careful!"**

**She raised his eyebrow to his claim and glanced around. She spoke not bothering to look at him instead the fire, "Is that so? Why is it then that you were so easily beaten there near the river? Well besides…Sasuke is it?"**

"**Yeah, well you got me when I was going easy! When I get serious, you'll be in for it! Believe it!"**

**Her eyes because cold and uninterested as she curved her head back so she would have to roll them down to look at him. Her lips curved as she whispered, "You've been disrespected all your life you have been an outcast because of what you are…"**

**There was an eerie silence as he pulled out a kunai, he was thinking-what was he thinking she asked herself while Naruto was guessing her to be a mind reader or some kind of stalker. He asked, "What are you talking about?"**

**Turning away she gave no care to respond. She knew because that was who Inuyasha was, that was why Inuyasha acted the way he did. Used to fighting alone and being alone, then when surrounded finding a need to prove one's self to finally become established. The girl was a simple girl who had nothing special only a fan girl craving denied attention and the boy was hurt before, hurt by someone he loved and now seeking revenge because the one he loved took away something or someone he loved. The sensei as they called him was a bit harder to interpret since he was an adult but her skills of judging or classifying people she would have to thank to her life for the last 3 months. Her life in the hands of a monster, she was toyed with so much she learned how to become the puppet master. **

**To think to be tortured you would learn so much out of it. She would have been humored by it if only she didn't have the scars of him dominance on her. Naruto asked again, "I asked you a question!"**

**To test her theories she gave him a simple look, a look of disgust and saw he react by jumping and gritting his teeth. She smirked turning away the change in attitude impressing him as he calmed his shoulder slouching inward. She spoke coolly, "What's wrong Naruto annoyed that I know some things you have hidden deep down to hope to ignore. Your silent fuel as one would call it?"**

**Turning away taking a deep breath she turned her head the night was young she wasn't one to sleep, she forgot what dreams felt like and how it felt to melt into a stage of vulnerability and she cursed the demon's name for that. Naruto snapped her out of it by yelling her name to which she was sure going to awaken the entire forest if it could, turning her head she asked edged, "What?"**

"**You better lose the attitude! I'm not scared of you!"**

"**That will be your first mistake!"**

"**Listen sister, I'm a ninja! I can take you down easy!"**

**She waited for a moment to find the right words yet decided if she wanted to argue pointlessly she minus well argue with Inuyasha. Sighing she looked up to him, "I am 14 years old, how old are you?"**

**He seemed thrown off by her suddenly information and how she just shared it as if nothing but finally he noticed that she was bartering with information for information. He scoffed then spoke with clenched teeth, "I'm 13."**

**She nodded to him then turned away looking to the sky. He was a hyperactive and strange warrior but then again who was she to talk, a girl with now multiple personalities, tortured for 3 months and now sent to another world. What a story that'd make.**

**((A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! And by the way if any of you have a myspace do check me out as Bebe has! Cha! Lol felt like doing that! Any who I went fishing for a while at the Lake House with my family and stuff so that is why I didn't update yesterday and when I went there it was a 3 hour drive there and we went fishing right when we got there-it was rainy by the way- and continuing I sat there for 3 hours and I caught 1 fish in that three hours and it was a fricken perch! A PERCH, to which we used as bait for the catfish for which I did not catch FOR WHICH MY MOTHER CAUGHT 5 MINUTES INTO FISHING! I STAYED THERE FOR 2 DAYS AND FISHED FOR 20 HOURS THE FIRST DAY! NO I DID NOT SLEEP LONG AND THE NEXT DAY 3 HOURS OF FISHING! I'm a little upset yes…and I ran into a tree…it hurt. Oh and going on another road trip for 2-3 days won't be updating till I come back sorry!))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome looked around, Sakura was looking at her, they had sat in silence of the last hour it seemed as Kagome had not felt tired yet Sakura was falling in and out of sleep. She smirked as she remembered how she acted with Sasuke, she was a fan girl as she seemed acting. Kagome hummed to herself turning away as Sakura snapped, "Shut up."**

**She glanced to her looking at her smirking slowly and continuing to hum as if she wasn't there. She turned her head humming continuously Sakura gripped the kunai jumping up to her feet, "Shut up!"**

**As if she didn't hear her she continued, this girl was not a warrior. She may have had some skill but as she looked to her she saw nothing. She was hiding behind these two guys, she was just smart as she got from the large forehead yet with a slow hum she asked, "If you were alone do you think you'd die…since we are practically alone…"**

**Sakura scoffed confidently, "Yeah right! You're tied up I'm not afraid of you, you're just a wounded bird!"**

**Kagome turned suddenly her eyes flashing dangerously causing Sakura to jump. She asked venomously, "A wounded bird?"**

**Sakura tried not to falter with her confidence yet she couldn't help it as she swallowed hard calling loudly, "Didn't you hear me?"**

**Kagome moved her lips into a thin line her eyes glowing as she ran her tongue over her teeth with her mouth closed. She turned away looking to the slowly lightening sky the sound of cracking twigs in the fire drawing little attention, "Didn't you see me? I may be a wounded bird but don't forget…in a second I can peak out your eyes."**

**She turned slowly smirking as she saw her shake raising the kunai slowly. Kagome turned slowly looking at the fire. This girl was too predictable, every move every thing she would say it was all predictable, what hidden power she may be hiding would be nothing what ever she claimed to be would be nothing. For all anyone knew she was just a regular girl and from what she could sense with her ability she was. Sakura was trying to say something, she hated being defaced in front of Sasuke of all people especially by this girl, she had an unthinkable idea of beating her and proving herself but suddenly she shivered as she looked into this girl's eyes. Taking a deep breath she wanted to continue but she saw that Kagome was staring at her, her head was tilted so her ear pressed against shoulder she jumped shaking slightly, "What?"**

**She smiled sadistically, "You are a very bias team mate you know."**

"**Don't patronize me!"**

**Kagome raised an eyebrow to him challengingly. She looked away slowly and hummed to herself, "A fan club I am guessing, while Naruto is just a boy that annoys you, still you depend on them both."**

**Stopping she froze, Kagome almost laughed out loud at how easy they were to cut into their mind. She sighed to herself as suddenly the air thickened. Kagome looked up slowly, "What is this?"**

**She glanced around sensing a mist yet everything was fine in the air, she hissed thinking it was an illusion of some sort. Reaching her hand back for the kunai she stole from Naruto she glanced around just then Sakura was heading towards her suspiciously just when a kunai crossed their path. She kicked her in the chest causing her to fall back onto her butt yet dodge the oncoming kunai. Sakura was shocked and shaking she prepared to call to Sasuke and the others but she suddenly realized that that was just what this "chick" meant. Another wave came as Sakura jumped to dodge it. **

**Kagome turned as Kakashi awoke suddenly diverting them just when he awoke. Sasuke followed while Naruto slowly came across the situation. She cleared her throat calling as they stood in the middle, "You know if you untie me…"**

**Naruto and Sasuke called annoyed "Shut up."**

**She turned away, "Well."**

**Kakashi looked around slowly as they all held a kunai waiting for them to show themselves. She mentally cursed as she was in the middle of the cross fire. Just then as Naruto prepared to transform and find the villains Kakashi stopped him with a forceful call, "Don't waste your chakra we have 2 days to get out of here we'll need it."**

**Suddenly they heard the cutting of rope. Turning Kagome was standing a kunai in hand and then she was gone along with her sword at that moment while they had turned to her the people yet jumped out of their hiding place. Turning Kakashi cursed but then noticed Kagome was standing behind them the clink of her sheathing her sword was heard as the 6 fell faces first into the ground. Turning back she felt them tense at seeing her with a sword, she threw it at their feet, "Here don't get so uptight."**

**The three walked around her then grabbed the bandits tying them to a tree. Kagome turned her hands on her head as Kakashi kicked the back of her knees causing her to fall. She grunted as he took her hands tying it behind her back carefully and tightly. He tied her feet and checked for further weapons. Taking out a cloth he blind folded her while she asked, "Is this really necessary?"**

**Kakashi lifted her by the rope setting her in front of the fire allowing her to feel the flying embers. He stated annoyed, "Yes, why did you just do that?"**

**She laughed a little as Sasuke flung a kunai at her. Her lips turned into a thin line as the kunai was placed right in her shoulder. Raising her head very much so annoyed she spoke, "Could you kindly take that out please."**

**Kakashi pulled it out seeing no reaction while she warned, "Careful Sasuke, you shouldn't play with knives."**

**They jumped at how she knew it was him after a moment she sighed turned away moving her legs to the side carefully Kakashi placed a thin sharp thread around her neck holding onto it feeling much more secure with having some more leverage. He asked once again this time more demanding, "Why did you help us?"**

**Grunting she spoke casually, "Because they were eventually going to come after me? Incase you didn't notice I was kind of a sitting duck."**

**Sakura growled partially in her throat asking surpassingly, "So you did it for yourself?"**

**She seemed humored as she perked up, "Exactly."**

**Tilting her head hearing the silence Naruto gritted his teeth prepared to bash her to the ground right then and there yet Kakashi didn't allow it. He remained silent for a moment to think then raised his headband with his sharingan to almost think she was going to try anything, "How old are you?"**

"**14."**

**He jumped at the answer as he looked around to Sasuke and Sakura who gritted their teeth in annoyance. She was exactly their age and yet…Naruto though was fidgeting under the impression of a girl being stronger than him a snobbish girl. He pulled at the thread a bit while she clenched her teeth moving her head towards him carefully, "Anymore questions Kakashi?"**

"**You said you weren't from here, what country are you from?"**

"**Japan, when I say not from here I mean not from this dimension."**

**They froze as if unsure to believe her. She stretched slightly her shoulders rolling foreword. Turning her head she took in a deep breath turning her head though she knew she would only see darkness, "You don't believe me? Well that's too bad; I know nothing about your world. Having people as warriors like this and your technology advancements…what is this place called?"**

**Naruto jumped suddenly, "We don't have to answer to you! You Looney bin!"**

**Sasuke pressed his thumb to the corner of his mouth. He stared at her while she stared straight to the sky yet he had no doubt in his mind that he was staring right at them. He didn't know how to read her and from the look on Kakashi's face he didn't either. He was guessing the same thing that Naruto was, she was crazy and Sakura gave a comment, "There are no other dimensions what are you talking about?"**

"**Are you supposed to be the smart one Sakura? Could have fooled me"**

**Sakura jumped suddenly to her gripping the kunai but saw that she made no frightened or touched face. She was shaking now, with fear or anger they couldn't tell until Kagome explained, "I existed in a world of normal occupations and such well for the most part and I co-existed in a world of demons and a more feudal time period. What this is I am not sure, it is perhaps a dimension co-existing besides the others holding both portions of the world or maybe it's a completely different universe. Either way I am stuck here."**

**Sasuke commented vulgarly, "You didn't seem to make the best impression for beginners."**

**Kakashi pulled at the string drawing blood, "Why do you have these scars on your body? Were you a warrior or another outlaw in those worlds?"**

**She turned to him suddenly angry for some strange reason. She jumped angrily, "Never saw that, I was never evil I am a priestess…"**

**Before she could continue she heard everyone give off one scoffing technique or another. Taking a shaky breath she challenged them, "You do not believe me?"**

"**No we do not, from what we see there is no way."**

**Kagome smirked a little almost interested by their doubt but continued, "I was school girl part of a family in my natural world and in the next world I was a reincarnation of a priestess and there I took a path to find a jewel called the Shikon no tama. It possesses the power to grant any wish you desire. There I traveled with a half demon: half dog half human, a monk, a demon slayer to whom had a pet named Kirara who was a cat demon and a fox demon."**

**Sakura questioned finally gaining control over herself, "Demons?"**

**Naruto snapped, "Are you kidding me! She's been hit one or two times too hard! She's nuts Kakashi-sensei."**

**She waited as they conversed and Kakashi calmed down Naruto. She glanced to him from under the blindfold. Her hands glowed slowly a trick she learned from Naraku while he attempted to injure her and leave her in solitary. Her miko energy flared cutting the blind fold in half yet the energy was invisible to their eyes. She looked around her blue eyes glowing, "Miko energy is usually purification but can be bent into the utmost helpful motions."**

**Everyone stood on guard as Kakashi pulled on the string once again. She turned to him suddenly her eyes widened as a long line of blood slid down the string against his hand. He jumped when he felt something, his throat; something was sliding up his throat. Lurching over turning away blood escaped his lips through the cloth. Kagome looked to him as Sasuke jumped back followed by the others, "I was given an ability…what you call it in your world or if you even have these abilities in your world is unknown to me. I didn't ask for this so you're stuck and so am I."**

**Naruto pointed accusingly, "You gave yourself up to rot in our prison how are we stuck!"**

**She tilted her head turning to him as Kakashi stood carefully, "Okay so for the time being you are stuck."**

**Sakura jumped still scared, "What did you do to him and you did that to Sasuke before!"**

**She sighed turning away, "My eyes aren't supposed to be blue they are supposed to be blue. I was…poisoned and so my body became immune to it but I was given another drug and it is given by dropping in the eye, burning you he taunted me when he did it the bastard, he said 1 in 12 chances of working and you living fine but I got the 11. My eyes changed and I give off an ability to stir up internal organs sometimes I mean to sometimes I don't its usually emotion based."**

**Kakashi gripped the string then grabbed her arms pulling her up. She glared to him as Sasuke stood walking towards them. She smirked as they looked at her. Staring eye to eye with Kakashi inches apart though obviously shorter she turned to Sasuke whom was also a little taller and the other two who were about her height. She was toying again as she spoke, "89 days that is how many days I was tortured by that outlaw. You'll never know me to be honest, you'll never know me because you're too busy trying to get to know yourself."**

**Smirking Kakashi pushed her back suddenly tying her standing to the tree. He gripped around her neck the sharp string. Kagome narrowed her eyes to him as Sasuke asked suddenly, "What do you mean tortured?"**

"**For 89 days, I was taken in by a man I was fighting against with my friends, he is the source of all evil…my goal is to kill him, you won't hold me back from that but sadly enough he sent me here to delay my actions."**

**Sakura turned to her asking suddenly, "You expect us to believe that?"**

**Kakashi turned to her slowly as she raised an eyebrow, "I have nothing to prove to you, you're not worth it."**

**Kakashi took a deep breath as Sasuke warned, "You shouldn't be insulting people with the condition you're in."**

**Naruto growled turning and propping down, "I'm sleeping I'm sick of her!"**

**Sakura turned to him then turned back. Kakashi nodded, "Rest I'll take watch we're going to be up in a few hours before sunrise. We have to climb the ridge instead of walking around that would take to many days."**

**Sakura asked, "We can just use our chakra to climb it."**

"**Actually not, you'd be worn out its too high, so we're climbing it the old fashion way."**

**Naruto asked turned to Kagome, "What about her? I'm not carrying her."**

**Sasuke grunted sitting down for a moment turning away while Kakashi spoke, "We'll work it out."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kagome took a moment as she opened her eyes. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness while she attempted to move. She was chained, her arms and legs were chained to something but she was laying on something very soft, a cot? Looking around she was blinded by a light suddenly. Covering her face she felt the top of the raise to a 140 degree angle. She was bandaged but she was in a celled room. Looking around the cell door opened while she narrowed her eyes kicking against the chains, "Where am I!"**

**Her eyes contracted to the exact same look of blood lust but the figure noticed that she wasn't looking him in the eye. Walking forward Kakashi asked, "So you're awake then."**

**She glanced to his eyes only for a second then looked away. He leaned his back against the cell door while she ordered, "Leave me alone!"**

"**You don't even know where you are."**

"**I'm a prisoner that is enough to know! Just leave me alone!"**

**Walking towards her solemnly he sighed looking back, "You have visitors."**

**She glanced to him her eyes still fierce yet drawn back. She watched him turn and leave while more figures turned entering. She drew her legs back slowly noticing she was being chained to a wall. Standing the weight of the chains caused him to fall to her knees. She tuned her head slowly to the 3 figures beside Kakashi. She asked threateningly, "Who's there!"**

**Sasuke walked forward casually his hands wedged in his pockets turning away. He grunted, "Now here is a more serious predicament than before."**

**She looked away from him not caring much for his insults or anything else while Sakura spoke loudly just to get it over with as she guessed, "Thank you!"**

**Raising an eyebrow she stood propping herself on the bed forcefully, "For?"**

"**Saving me"**

**She nodded for a moment remembering that then turned away Sasuke following in thanks while Naruto refused to thank her or look at her his nose high in the air. She smirked to him for a moment yet it was hidden by the darkness, "thank you."**

**Kakashi seemed impressed by her change in behavior, he changed the subject, "You are a prisoner here, for your attempted attack on us and Lord Hokage has asked to keep you here under suspicion and analysis. We gave him all the information you told us and they are suspecting you for a row of murders found."**

**Sasuke seemed surprised by his bluntness of saying so but he noticed Kagome slam her head against the pillow. She ordered, "All I want is books about your time, I am guessing I am going to be here for a while so I would appreciate as much…"**

**Surprised once again Naruto grunted turning, "Yeah you can make prison life seem fine."**

**He left without a word Sakura following as Kakashi walked near the doorway waiting for Sasuke yet he stood there looking up to the dark room with a small light in the corner. Even so he could see she was just sitting on the bed her head pressed against the wall her eyes glowing in the darkness a small sad smile on her face. He spoke, "I'll get you some books then, in debt for you helping me before though I'll never need it again."**

**She scoffed as they left. She heard the door slam to a close. She took a deep breath turning her head to the cell door way standing bending forward causally her hands near the ground. Stopping she kicked the anchor of the chains to break it. After what seemed to be hours of doing so she looked to her bleeding feet. A moment she staggered back hearing a clatter near the door. Turning her head jumping she saw a tray of food appear and a low grunt ordering, "Cut it out you're giving us a headache! You won't like it when we're angry, so don't provoke us Lord Hokage is here to see you also so be respectful."**

**She furrowed her eyebrows leaning forward wondering, "Who the hell is this Lord Hokage?"**

**She saw a slow move near the cell door and then stop turning to her. With an old voice she swore rivaled that of her own grandfather's she asked, "Are you this Lord Hokage I hear about?"**

**He raised his head to her for a moment nodding, "I am and as I heard you are quite the troublemaker, Kakashi's testimony tells me that you were their prisoner and you gave up yourself. Though your behavior and time of appearance is identical to the timing of some deaths I heard about."**

**Kagome leaned forward snapping, "I am not a murderer! I don't even know this world! All I know is that if they are to fight me I well defend myself I don't go into battle with the intent to kill only the intent to punish!"**

**He paced near the cells for a moment then put his hands behind his back, "You say you are not of this world."**

**Leaning forward she asked, "You do not believe me?"**

"**Actually quite the opposite the others believe you and they witnesses a monster as they said…and so I would like to know more of your world and you in return…I won't have you become our lab rat in forms of getting the information out of you or trying to use it to have you confess about the murder I think you are responsible for."**

**She leaned back crossing her legs and shutting her eyes. She didn't trust these people why would she spill her life story? She turned to him, "I'll take my chances with torture."**

**He seemed shocked by her choice and noticed her loyalty to her world though it seemed to be a rather undistinguishable world from what he knew. He also knew torturing her would not be something he wanted to do, especially since she was a victim of such acts before. Still he stood to his word nodding, "Alright then…"**

**He left slowly while Kagome dropped her head. She looked at the food across the room and rested her hand on her stomach. She turned from it lying on the cot carefully taking the bandage from her upper wound and wrapping it around her feet in exchange. **

**Sasuke sat on his roof carefully, in the room below he had filled two boxes of books and soon to be more of books about their world also putting in a pencil and notebook thinking she would be bored. He jumped suddenly remembering she was an assumed criminal. Turning away he shook her head to his sudden affection for her.**

**Maybe it was the way she looked at him when she had saved him, the way she was. To have someone so power and so hurt thinking perhaps his pain and his compassion to make her whole and her in return to him. Sighing he realized he wouldn't have so much time to care about her especially when training was to occur soon enough. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Waking up extra early Sasuke made his way towards the prison, anxiety danced around in his gut as he blamed the girl for giving him. These foreign feelings he had never gotten before came too right when she came into his life right when their eyes met, that friction. He couldn't tell if it was friction or not he told himself that it was because he had shut off that probe of his mind using it instead as storage for different information. A box in his hands he turned to look at the guard who eyed him suspiciously, his eyes darkened as he set the box down taking off his shoes allowing the ANBU ninja to check him all over. He had to admit he had lost all trust for them those ANBU, why simple enough and anyone was to know if they did know his history. Sighing he made his way down the cells. **

**The current smile of mildew, sweat and rotting people came to him in a sudden wisp the smile he had never become accustomed to yet learned to withstand. Gagging to get it over with before meeting Kagome he turned the corner only to hear a loud crash his eyes widened in surprise to the random noise hearing a loud yell he remembered to be Kagome's yell, "I'm not eating I told you! I don't need it!"**

**Another voice came through sounding rather annoyed and slightly sluggish, "You'll do what you're told you're the prison! Ibiki specifically asked you to be fed when you meet him!"**

"**I don't give a damn who this Ibiki is and I don't want to eat that shit! You eat it if you want to so much!"**

**Sasuke stood watch from afar seeing the guard tangle around with the eyes a muscle showing annoyance on his cheek causing him to snicker to himself while he mumbled, "Why you little! I'm going to show you…."**

**Sasuke called out wanting to be heard instead knowing full well that Kagome was most likely purposely doing this, "Hello, I am here to visit the inmate…"**

**He turned suddenly gripping the cell about an inch of it open to the world, Kagome's eyes daunted over it unnervingly though it was hardly shown. She swallowed turning herself on the bed and crossing her legs Indian style, "Sasuke, you're here really early."**

**The guard opened the cell allowing him in then shut it after causing him to jump at the sound of the noise echoing down the damper walls of stone. He responded shakily, "Call me to open it when you're done kid."**

**A glare was exchanged between himself and the guard while Kagome merely smiled as she did the whole entire time of argument. Sasuke set the box on the thin mattress hearing the creek from the springs below. Kagome leaned over it hearing the appease in Sasuke's muscles from the lost weight. She grabbed a book fingering through it turning and smiling, "Thank you very much."**

**He nodded turning away his hands in his pockets once again. Resolving to stand near the brick wall he looked out the tiny cell to the further darkness lit by a flickering fluorescent light. He asked to start conversation while Kagome stuck her nose deeper into the book with every underlying word, "How has it been for the night?"**

**She looked up to him and smiled a little much to his dismay since she was in prison after all and supposed to be suffering somewhat. She turned to him carefully the book laid softly in the box while she shrugged, "Annoying as you know I don't sleep…"**

**Furrowing his eyebrows he leaned forward pushing himself from the wall pointing out, "But a human being has to sleep or they eventually die, are you trying to tell me you aren't human?"**

**She laughed a little covering her mouth to which is subconsciously found to be quite cute until he saw her press a hand to her face a smile still planted on her face in that strange way, "What am I looking pale already?"**

**He turned away narrowing his eyes, "You know what I mean."**

**She waved to him leaning her back against the wall moving the box to the ground offering him a seat besides her to which he did not take out of distrust, "Don't be so serious we're still teenagers why waste half our lives doing what we'll be doing for the other half? ("We can't all be naïve," murmured Sasuke) I mean really what a boring time that would be. A waste of a life time if you ask me, but do what you wants my dear."**

**He growled at the 'my dear' while she smiled then looked up clarifying exasperated with his mood, "Torture Sasuke, I was given many chemicals do not forget…now come on though you are supposed to be a visitor do try and pep me up a little bit, its quite murky in here you know."**

**Hearing the zips and daps of a fly he twitched until he saw Kagome throw her hand up catching it in her hand. She flicked it out in disgust then turned back asking concerned which almost made him angry and yet also amused, "So how are your ribs and everything?"**

**He nodded standing shrugging, "It's sore but fine, I've been through worse."**

**She smiled quirking her eyebrow, "Truly? You have been through worse?"**

**He eyed her seeing her leaning her head into her palm leaning forward her elbow on her knee as she looked at him. He wondered to himself if she was mocking him out of amusement but then he noticed her looking at his feet instead and not his eyes. He walked towards her bending down to the box reaching down into the grouping taking out a thick book roughly 400 pages. He turned, "This book I found in my library, and it is a list of all of Konoha's history."**

**She asked suddenly, "Konoha, what is that?"**

**He seemed dumbfounded by the usually foolish question looking at her seeing pure question in her eyes. He took a moment, "Its in these books I don't think I could really explain it. Anything else you want to know just ask me or Lord Hokage since I heard he came to see you."**

**She smiled to him nodding and turning away reaching out for the book her hands soft against the leathering cover. She asked, "Are you relieved?"**

**Confused he leaned forward, "What?"**

"**Are you relieved that your debt has been repaid, that you have nothing that you owe me anymore. Are you relieved?"**

**Sasuke took a moment blinking then turned itching his head anomalously, "Of course, don't ask such stupid questions."**

**She looked at him and smile again turning away while he walked towards the end of the bed sitting down glancing to her randomly leaning foreword running his hands over his knees. Swallowing lightly he glanced around then turned away. Clearing his throat he saw she was still stuck in that book. Leaning back he asked, "Can you teach me?"**

**She raised an eyebrow, "What?"**

**He glared at her, "I want you to teach me how you did those things you did that exam I spoke of is tomorrow I won't be able to come see you for a bit…"**

"**I know that already Kakashi made a rather rude visit to me and told me all of it. It seems I have been asked to assist with it under chain and lock."**

**Confused by his sensei he stared at her seeing her lean up and shake her head, "No, I won't teach you have to do these things."**

"**Why!"**

"**Because to learn them you'll have to be tortured"**

**His eyes became vacant while she turned away slowly running her bandages feet into the thin worn slippers provided as shoes for her. Wrapping her arms around her waist she smiled, "I wish you luck."**

**He murmured in dispositional response, "Thank you."**

**Suddenly at the cell door came that guard from before his face still disgruntled while Kagome smiled to him asking suddenly in a taunting voice, "Now Loki are you back for more?"**

"**Shut up you! Let's go Ibiki's waiting! And kid you need to go I wouldn't expect you to come back later on she'll be busy."**

**Kagome stood as he unhooked the chains from the walls grabbing the end to have her follow him. She stopped in front of the cell Sasuke standing facing the other way yet first turned to her beginning the syllables of a word yet stopped suddenly a small smile on his face while he shrugged, "I'll see you later."**

**She nodded, "Good bye Sasuke."**

**The guard pulled her towards the end of the hallway opening a large door allowing her in. They passed a series of doorways and cells passing many grotesque questionable things stopping at the end of another corridor entering a room resembling her own cell only a tad bit more spacious and with one hanging lap a table and a metal chair. She was chained to the chair sitting down the tap quivering with every mood as she noticed.**

**Her eyes glanced to the light wavering like waves of the ocean. The guard left while she turned her head away calmly pulling the chair in. She took a deep breath looking around when the door opened showing a scarred man in dark clothing and seeming rather masculine staring at her. He threw the door to a close walking inside setting down his kunai holster then sitting across of her.**

**She looked at him and smiled, "Hello Ibiki I presume, I am Kagome."**

**He scowled at her while she pointed out, "I am under siege because I won't tell you about my world and because you suspect me for a murder your leader specifically told me I wasn't as suspected in because I have a pretty solid alibi I mean this guy has what you call the sharingan in his eye can't fool that right?"**

**He seemed surprised by her nerve and knowledge yet he leaned back crossing his arms over his chest. He asked carefully, "How have you enjoyed your stay here?"**

"**In this prison, well I can't complain considering my last residence was a bit…uncomfortable."**

**He asked bemused, "Uncomfortable? How so?"**

"**You know very well what I mean, you are quite an expert at it aren't you? Only you're in for the less painful. You know what I mean you could tell right when you walked in…"**

**A bit aggravated by her high and mighty attitude he pointed out, "I don't know what you're speaking of and I suggest you refrain from using such a plaintive term."**

**She leaned forward just as he had, "You play god with the minds of other people, I would not be speaking…"**

**He leaned closer glaring at the little girl whom would be if anybody else at home chatting on the phone with friends yet she was sitting here speaking of the political implications of his profession. Swallowing he leaned back, "Your scars then…as I thought."**

**She smiled, "your scars too…we have both suffered a great deal I think it'd be best if we refrain from speaking of it. I do not speak of things that could harm my family I do not trust you to be honest and I well not because I don't know you. I won't give strangers information about people I care about. Please do not make me."**

**Staring at her she smiled to him then spoke softly, "Understood then tell me, why is it that Uchiha is here?"**

"**Uchiha? Is that Sasuke's last name?"**

**He nodded carefully while she smiled turning away though there was really nothing else to look at, "He came to repay a debt…Ibiki, or do you wish me to call you something else you are quite more elder than me I am only 14."**

**Flinching at the age he nodded, "Sir."**

**She smiled nodding, "Sir."**

"**Which debt?"**

"**Nosy, all of these people I meet are so nosy."**

"**Answer the question."**

**She smiled bending her head, "I saved him when we were attacked during their training in the forest when they found me. I saved him from a falling tree."**

"**He is a genin that should be easy enough to evade."**

**She looked him in the eye suddenly speaking calmly, "He was instilled in fear."**

**Her eyes stirred quickly while she smirked softly turning her head away seeing he was shaking. She stood, "I think I should go."**

**Gripping his chest he looked up to her seeing her flinch and bent down towards him reaching into his coat pocket much to his dismay taking out a cloth she assumed she must of seen before. Pressing it to his lips he slipped blood from his thin lips causing her to lift his hand and have him hold it himself. She bowed, "Have a good day."**

**She walked to the door way carefully as the guards ran in surrounding her suddenly remembering the chains that she had once worn yet were now on the floor escorting her back to her cell. Turning she saw him march out of the room quickly after her yet she only smiled to him in return turning the corner.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome turned her head slowly to look out down the long narrow corridor from the bed of her cell. She had read 5 of the books already to which she gently placed on the shelf on the other side of the cell. On her lap at the moment she had a book by Takashi Mono "The Way of a Ninja" she had become slightly adamant which to the guards was fine by all means. Grunting at the thoughts she turned to the ground. It had been one day since Sasuke had visited her and she heard that Kakashi and Lord Hokage were coming today. **

**She could careless and she would rather they not. Sighing she leaned forward whispering a contorted prayer for Sasuke's safety. She didn't understand why she felt such a thing towards him. Standing her feet weak as she was forced to use the sink she had to wash the bandages and then retie them eat time. **

**They had already begun to heal nicely.**

**So fear in her readings she had learned of the countries, the Kazekages and Hokages, the abilities of a ninja, the chakra flow, bloodline traits, and more history she found more fascinating then from her actual world. Lifting the book on the bottom of the box she flipped the pages reading of the many methods of controlling chakra, she had skimmed through it last time and used that time to hang from the ceiling of the cell reading. **

**Stepping onto the wall she stood then continued sitting upside down normally. With a hum she continued to read her hair falling down while she heard footsteps. Finishing the last phrase of the chapter she pressed her hand to the ceiling to which hissed with chakra. Pulling back she heard Kakashi's gulp and Lord Hokage's shuffle. Turning she dropped to the bed knees first in caution of her feet. Stopping due to the enormous weights of the chains she asked rather in a cacophony voice, "How many I help you? Lord Hokage, Kakashi the Sharingan Warrior?"**

**Lord Hokage seemed surprised as he noticed the books and Kakashi seemed pleased while he walked forward sickly he had wondered if Kakashi had taken into her much like a student. He would need to remind him of her position though he had forgotten then why she was imprisoned in the beginning. Kakashi spoke breaking the tense air reaching for the book she was reading only to have her shut it right with his fingers in it causing him to pull back disgruntled. **

**Kagome pulled back hearing him speak, "Sasuke and the others have gone to the first portion of the Chunin exams I am sure you read of that so far Kagome it should be in that book you are reading."**

**Poking out her tongue she turned away then turned viciously to the Hokage, "May I help you now?"**

**He put his hands behind his back as he walked towards the lap hidden by the cells. Motioning his lips to the side he bit the inside of his gums translucently speaking calmly, "the leader of the first portion you know him."**

**She almost laughed as Kakashi stared at the Hokage vacantly, "I doubt that, I don't know very many people here."**

"**Ibiki."**

**She stopped then as she looked to him confused her feet falling from the bed with her hands at her sides, "Why? What are they doing? They aren't ready for him, how are you supposed to go up against him? You do realize what he could do to them? Most of them at least?"**

**Kakashi slyly slipped in, "You seemed to handle him just fine as I saw from the recording yesterday."**

**She flicked him off turning away seeing he was still smirking. Lord Hokage spoke, "This is dangerous he is there as a barrier they are expected to go through. Your residence here is to come to an end after you tell us of your world and as we see we have ruled you out of those killings thanks to much testimony."**

**Kagome lifted her head seemingly surprised staring at Kakashi who only glanced to her. She took a moment then turned away hearing the cell pull back and the Hokage leave. She took a deep breath shutting her blue eyes hearing no other footsteps. She turned away for a moment, "Thank you Kakashi."**

**He shuffled turning to her and taking a seat for a moment, "I have questions for you and then you can leave."**

**She jumped suddenly asking, "I can leave here?"**

**He nodded slowly causing her to bent herself down, "I don't know how to get home there is no way I you can allow me as I am sure there is a deal to be made."**

**As if on cue he took out a group of stapled papers signed in neat words on the top, "Consent."**

**She took it while he smirked setting a hand on her head, "You aren't so bad kid, but you're too sharp. To be let out you have to do us favors while living here that is to gain your room and board. You saved the lives of two of my students that is enough for me and yet the rest of the village seems to need something. You are to wear weights to bear you and chains when called for, you are to work for us under our rule you are though aloud to lead a group. At the moment we are allowing you to contribute to the chunin exams."**

**She knocked his hand away annoyed then turned her head standing up and turning. She set the paper against the wall and signed carefully putting the books into the box, "This is until I go home and handle my business right Kakashi?"**

**He nodded then asked first off, "Who was that one who attacked us again?"**

"**Naraku"**

"**The names of your friends"**

"**Inuyasha a half dog demon, Sango a demon exterminator, Miroku a priest and Shippo a fox demon"**

"**How long were you tortured?"**

**She turned to him quickly as he looked at her. She seemed confused of why they were going over all the information she already told them. She cleared her throat, "3 months."**

"**Do you have family?"**

**She nodded slowly as she slipped her feet into the slippers bending forward, "a mom, grandfather who passed away recently and brother."**

**She eyed him seeing him set a hand under his chin, he asked slowly, "A father?"**

**Jumping suddenly she looked down to her knees gripping the tattered cloth of her pants, dirty and dusty. She whispered softly, "He was killed a long time ago."**

**The tension grew as he flexed his hand in confusion of what to do; he was unsure if he should reach out and comfort her or just remain still. So he stayed he didn't move, he only apologized to which she took kindly. She whispered, "It is not your fault."**

**He flickered into sadness seeing she was smiling and not crying. He stood grabbing the box for her while she asked sitting there still, "Aren't you going to ask me any questions?"**

"**No it is your business I have no right to know but if you want to tell me I well be here to listen."**

**She smiled softly to him standing while he ushered her to stand in front of him, he spoke softly, "I'll keep you up in an apartment we bought you some starter things and after that at about 6 pm I want you to meet at the Hokage's I'll come to pick you up and there you are to be given your first list of orders."**

**She stared at him then turned away while they walked out. They handed her the things she already had which looked like they had been cleaned. Smiling she held it tightly in her hands turning to change. Stepping out she couldn't help but feel refreshed yet she knew that she'd feel even better if she was to take a shower. Taking the box of books Kakashi led with a jump towards the apartment to which she was flattered to see he would not hold her back.**

**Following she stopped in front of a small yet tidy apartment. He handed her the keys to which she caught nearly dropping the books. Raising her eyes to him she seemed rather cold in her eyes yet her face seemed warm. She spoke formally the ice forming once again between them, "Thank you."**

**He nodded turning while she walked in. Shutting the door she saw a mat right under her feet and hardwood floors covering the apartment. The kitchen was right to her right when she entered with a closet to her left and then the room opening to a couch against the closet wall and a small TV on table with one long drawer. She walked down setting the books on the couch. She turned to the kitchen one window over the sink and the door to the laundry room and stairs going upstairs to which she presumed to be the roof to dry the clothes. Along side that she was hallway to 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. **

**Stopping she opened the cupboards seeing ramen stacked besides boxes of snacks and bags of chips. Smiling a little at the look of ramen she bent her head looking at the bar to which was used as a counter for eating. Leaning over it she looked at the empty place, "Quaint."**


	7. Chapter 7

**It was early while Kagome stood on the roof of the apartment her eyes narrowed to the awakening sun. She gripped a blanket over her dressing in long black robes a big red obi on her back. She moved back for a moment as she held the tetsugia close to her body as usual her arms gripping it tightly while she shut her eyes for a moment. The smell of morning wind and mildew overtook her quickly. She lifted the book from her side opening it once again disappearing back into the home.**

**She had already taken advantage of the home though she didn't have much. Turning her head to the books spread everywhere she smiled. She had begun to read most of them and the abilities they listed in the book she had taken choice to learn. Hearing the door knock outside she grabbed some chop sticks and a cup of ramen walking out handing the cup to Kakashi locking the door.**

**Her eyes seemed dulled as she lifted her leg heavily. The weights were heavy she wasn't going to lie and her movement had taken effect to that. She felt a bruise grow to the strain she put on herself trying to return to normal activities. Kakashi smiled to the breakfast offered to him thanking her and leading the way knowing not much conversation would be made.**

**She followed slowly cursing herself, she hated being a burden. Swallowing lightly she walked into the esteemed home of the Hokage. Her eyes ran over the banister and the long carpeting. Continuing to walk in she stopped momentarily before the Hokage. She hated him, she hated them more than she would expect but in return she got a coy smile, he stood walking towards her, "Kagome…"**

**She cut him off speaking, "I would appreciate you calling me by my last name you have not been given the right to call me by my first."**

**Kakashi sighed to himself while Lord Hokage nodded, "Higurashi then, today we would like to bring you in as a Guard for the second part of the chunin exam. You'll be glad to know that Kakashi's team made it through."**

**Her cold look turned to a smile as she turned to him, "Congratulations."**

**He nodded smiling in return while Lord Hokage turned away, "I see we are in no mood for conversation with each other so I'll just allow you to head out, Anko."**

**A woman walked out from the shadows her hands on her hips while Kagome stared at her. They eyed each other easily then circled almost to get a feel. She smirked temperamentally, "You don't look too bad, Ibiki said you were dangerous."**

**Kagome retorted, "Oh really why I'm flattered."**

**Kakashi sighed deciding to leave them alone. Kagome stood her ground while Anko walked towards her. They put their hands out in a greeting shaking hands, "Pleasure to meet you Kagome."**

"**Anko."**

**Their grip grew strong a smirk never fading from their faces and suddenly in that they both disappeared. Anko pointed out as they raced towards the location of the second exam, "I'm in charge got it girl!"**

"**Whatever."**

**Appearing near a group of people Kagome walked forward. Her eyes roamed the scenery interestingly. She continued passing them by getting many confused glances seeing as they hadn't seen her before. She supposed that they thought she was a student in the exam. Continuing behind Anko she asked, "I would like to know what we'll be doing here? Or my job I don't see what I must do."**

**She gave a rather sadistic smile to her leaving her to turn away momentarily to avoid eye contact knowing what she could do to them. Kagome turned her head seeing Sasuke staring wide eyed at her. She turned back to Anko who threatened, "I wouldn't patronize the students, now wait here I have to go finish some things."**

**She stood her ground stubbornly turning to see Naruto and the others walking towards her. Carefully Kagome lifted her head, "Hey there Sasuke, Sakura…Naruto."**

**Naruto glared at her while she turned away crossing her arms. Sakura asked curiously, "What are you doing here?"**

"**I was released."**

**Sasuke scoffed almost to the idea but Kagome only kept her eyes straight forward deciding it was best not to make a scene. She muttered crossing he arms generally, "I must repay a rather unrepresented for debt, don't worry your little heads I am being chained down."**

**She lifted the hem of her kimono to show the giant cuff like weights on her legs. Anko then called suddenly with unnecessary force, "Come on Kagome!"**

"**Plus I have people all over to make sure I don't mess up."**

**Continuing to walk by she turned back first raising a finger, "Don't die by the way alright."**

**Naruto yelled, "Cha! You have no idea what we're capable of! Believe it!"**

**She shrugged continuing to walk by amused. She stopped beside Anko turning to face the others. Anko pointed out turning to her handing her a blindfold which she took confused. Anko pointed out a hand on her waist, "Listen up; I know what your eyes do so I suggest you wear this. I think you would be able to fight fine without your eyes hm?"**

**Twitching resentfully she took it turning and tying it over her eyes. Her lips muttering things uncontrollably leaving her to look ahead, she knew there were eyes on her and truth be told she couldn't careless it was better than the alternative causing the blood flow to reach and all of them to fall over coughing blood. She wanted to puke at the thought of it alone. **


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome took a moment then glanced to her sides with her arms crossed. She was given long black robes to which were too big for her as they apologized that they had none in her size. The sleeves went to her feet and the hem of the bottom of the robes flowed around her legs causing her to leave the middle open and wear shorts to have easier access, she left the arms as they were with a large also very tight might she complain obi around her waist the color of red to clash with the black of the robes.

She wore shin guards and sandals of black with arm guards also. Glancing she noted that her scars were rather evident; she tied up her hair putting the sword to her waist. Walking she felt the robes flow behind her and the leaves fly back. She felt the weights on her arms and leg hidden behind the guards, the collar like cloth strapped to her neck wearing a curse to keep her in line as Anko laughed. Kagome sped towards Anko as she walked back to the tent turning to ask, "This is dangerous you do understand? How old are they? What kind of world is this to subject people too…?"

Anko seeming annoyed turned fast on her heel nearly causing Kagome to run into her yet stop. She lectured quickly, "They are as old as you are, do not forget? And you speaking of such a situation when you yourself-oh I have no time for you I need to finish the preparations."

Kagome stood still in her spot. She cursed herself for forgetting that she herself had actually or was actually their age. She felt older truth be told yet she was in hurry to tell the world that. She turned quickly on her heel taking a deep breath and walking forward. Her eyes roamed as she took a moment pressing her hands to the side of her head. Instantly she heard a voice call, "What the hell are you doing here?"

She fingered the cloth she wore as they spoke and surely the eyes she got from everyone else in confusion and sighed, "That is none of your business thank you very much Naruto, and nice cut by the way."

She ran her thumb over the cut the blood lining her finger while he slapped her finger away. Turning she wiped it away with her cloth crossing her arms listening to him lecture, "What ever don't you know anything? You are new to this whole thing so I really wouldn't be talking about it."

Kagome smirked pressing her finger to her chin yet averted her eyes, "whatever."

She waved him off walking away slowly while he yelled after her. She turned her head carefully heading away. As she walked she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her neck. Lifting her hand she pressed it to the prick under the collar. This pain, it was from the seal and she felt something becoming etched into her skin, the symbols of the seal. She felt weak in the knees as the proportions of everybody seemed to grow. Keeping her blue eyes on the ground she tried to maintain control yet could not seem to steady herself, the seal was burning her.

Suddenly she heard a familiar voice. Looking around she staggered back her eyes wide whispering, "Who's there?"

The voice responded coolly, "What do you mean who's there? I'm right here?"

She looked to see not many people were around and swallowed lightly. How could she have wandered so far when she could hardly move so much without feeling ill? She pressed a hand to her head staggering back staring at him, "Right, sorry just a little…."

She felt a hand on her shoulder steadying her yet everything seemed much more out of place. He questioned quickly, "What are you doing?"

She averted her eyes warning him and stepping back, "You know what my eyes do we really shouldn't be talking, Sasuke."

He nodded to it yet seemed thoroughly upset by her comment. She swayed finally landing a firm hand on something to only find it to her Sasuke one again. He grunted as if not caring yet asked quickly, "That is a curse seal? Is it reacting?"

She nodded quickly falling to her knees bringing him down with her. She coughed loudly then turned her head asking while swallowing hard, "not the most flattering is it?"

He laughed a little then stood hearing Anko call for them. Turning back he helped her to his feet seeing her eyes narrowed. She stood feeling around her neck taking a deep breath with a smile, "I'm fine now, thanking you very much Sasuke, and I should go."

She bowed quickly then turned. He scoffed to her shifting his head, " noble now are you?"

She glanced back her hand glowing with purifying energy as he was lifted into the air, "not so much."

She dropped him laughing under her hand then continuing away. He grunted standing calling after her, "Bitch!"

She chanted back, "And don't you forget it love."

She heard him chuckle from behind her before leaving causing her to stop. She pressed her finger tips together glancing back slowly. Her eyes roamed over the small blades of grass blowing in the wind and smiled. Dropping her head she continued to walk towards Anko as many of the people passed her heading towards their gates. Kagome froze on the spot as she saw a similar figure in the distance. Her eyes widened as she shook furtively seeing the dark figure of Naraku perched at the top of the fences. She backed away quickly while Anko yelled, "Kagome! What are you doing! We're about to begin the exams!"

She shook gripping her hand suddenly trying to regain control. Looking back up, she saw the figure gone and shook furtively. She dug her nails into her other hand walking towards Anko carefully murmuring, "Sorry."

She rolled her eyes yelling loudly, "The second exam now, begins!"

Kagome lifted her head slowly then turned away whispering, "I'll go and be back later to make sure everything is alright."

Anko ignored her while Kagome glanced to her slowly before turning and disappearing in what was assumed to be a wall of shadows. Kagome reappeared before Kakashi who sat with his arms crossed. She raised an eyebrow asking suspiciously, "Expecting me?"

"But of course, you would be surprised what I can see or not."

She smirked then walked forward her hands still shaking, "You are the closest of things I have to a friend here I implore you to understand the terms to which I am telling you this."

Kakashi stood taking a seat on the table and nodding with a smirk. Yawning she turned crossing her arms and sitting down also. She lifted a knee for a moment pressing her chin to her knee whispering, "I saw him again, he is here waiting for me…I-he just…I-I I don't know…"

She took shaky breaths then noticed that he was staring at her intently. Looking away she whispered, "Can you please not stare at me like that and say something."

Clearing his throat he turned to walk away, "Follow me Kagome."

Confused she swayed towards him yet right when she stepped through the doorway she felt something happen. She was being dragged something was pulling at her and she felt this sharp pain in her chest, this was the same feeling she had when Naraku had taken control of her heart and squeezed it out of shear pleasure. Stopping she gripped the wall hearing Kakashi call again, "Come on, it's this way."

She looked up then nodded following quickly shaking off the frightening feeling. She turned seeing him stop in front of a hall full of large portraits. Looking around she asked, "What is this?"

"Do you mind not staring me in the eye too much?"

Turning away quickly she grunted then walked as he explained, "These are all the Hokages of the past as you have read about and their families, not much story is put on our Hokage's families to be honest many of them didn't have much family yet they all did at one time don't you agree?"

Startled she turned then smiled nodding looking away, "Yes, but of course, but what does this have to do with me?"

"Right there" he smiled pressing his finger to the portrait next to the window of four people. One was dressed in the Hokage robes and was tall, lean with slightly tan skin and long black hair. She saw a woman next to him with long black hair then a boy who looked about 4 and another little girl who wore a strong resemblance to the mother. Kagome turned confused while he spoke, "this man wasn't truly a Hokage may I add but the last Hokage loved the picture so much he put it up. This girl, she looks a lot like you don't you agree and this man looks a lot like…"

"Naraku…what are you showing me?"

"He is quite cruel this man in this world, why we put his picture up is well because we were told to, to remember and hate him and also I guess to remember how lucky we are to have him not as our Hokage, he killed these people you know. This woman was his wife; she looks like you…a lot like you. She died killing him and her children are still alive might I add. She is not forgotten, look outside."

Kagome slid to the side seeing a statue in the middle of a fountain holding a long red blade her face gentle yet ferice, she noted that she looked a lot like her. Kagome winced, "What are you saying?"

"Dense aren't you? I'm saying that I believe you were brought here for a reason."

Instantly she turned on her heel walking away. He sighed behind her as she disappeared once again.


	9. Chapter 9

"Its times like these that I find myself running away from the darkness of my past, its times like these that I wish I was someone else, but I'll never be anyone but Kagome Higurashi the girl of many misfortunes,"Kagome sighed to herself as she bent her head for a moment walking out of the room while Kakashi followed close behind. He continued to yell or voice his opinion about the situation. Meanwhile she left to tune him out. Stopping abruptly she yelled angrily, "Shut up!"

The portriats on the walls around them quivered and broke to the ground as her chakra flared around her. She yelled angrily, "I well never be with him, he is a monster! Never!"

Kakashi staggered backwards as Kagome stopped suddenly realizing what she was doing. At any other moment she would have ran away without a second thought. She would have disappeared and perhaps never returned until she absolutely needed too yet as she remembered, she was a prisoner here and nothing more. Gripping her body she remembered the pain she ran through. Taking a deep breath she turned her head away frantically, "I'm heading back to work."

"Don't be ignorant, whether you like it or not this is how things are, you have to deal with it! It's getting dark and this time you are running into the darkness rather into the light...this isn't really you."

"I know that, but it was me, I believe in every life you take an attribute from the previous, and I took the attribute of stupidity."

Disappearing she returned to see the sun setting, her chest hurt as she fell to her knees Something was very bad, something was going to happen again. She begged very much so that she wouldn't have to relieve the moment that Naraku came and went after these people that brought her here. Leaning back she heard a genin yell out suddenly to her, "Hey!"

Turning she stood not moving as they continued, "You're back! Good, Anko went to go investigate an error in the exams this year. She wants you to get into the forest and watch out with any issues but you are not to tamper with any problems that the kids are dealing with."

Glancing behind him into the forest she stopped and turned away. She bit her thumb then nodded, "Fine then, allow me a moment."

"No you are to go now."

She stared up to him seriously then turned away waving him off, "Open the door then."

Walking in she saw him holding her sword. Gripping it she swallowed hard walking into the forest hearing the two gates close behind her. It reminded her dimly of the moment to which she walked into the future. A permanent stamp on her head, and a permanant scar on her back to go with the others. Running she continued almost hoping to run into Naruto or Sasuke. Suddenly she slid to a stop seeing before her a group of bugs sucking greedily on bodies in front of her. She gripped her head falling to the ground suddenly as she remembered Naraku slidding leeches onto her body burning her flesh. She screamed viciously, "Stop it! Go away!"

As if it was a broken twig the memory disappeared. She looked around shaking furiously and found herself disappearing amist the long trees. She kept moving ignoring all the pleas for help and seeking anything that was unusual. She shouldn't be here as she told herself, this was definately wrong. Glancing around she felt her legs grow wobbly. Turning she saw that her legs showed as to be melting. Stopping she cursed herself reaching out and grabbing her kunai stabbing herself looking around, she wasn't supposed to get involved whomever was daring to mess with her was going to pay handsomely. Deciding she would have to test out her latest jutsu learned from one of the book she red she pressed her hands to her head. The ground around them shook furiously as she noticed she heard screams. They were looking at a wasteland of dead ones and just as she left they would be out of their little trance.

Kagome walked along gripping her sword tightly, "What exactly as I looking for?"

It seemed like hours later when Kagome realized without feeling any fatigue that the sun had come up which meant she'd been here all night, which continuing on meant that she would have to return and go back to the main tower not the beginning. This forest was a death trap and maze in one. Continuing to walk she heard the sound of a ravine. Walking along she felt something grab her. Her body tensed and her eyes went wide as she heard a cruel voice whisper, "So we meet again..."

Tears weilded up in her eyes as she turned slowly a horrific scream breaking from her lips.

Naruto turned his head quickly as Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto followed. They looked around carefully turning there backs to look around, "What was that?"

Sasuke tried to calm himself as Kabuto whispered, "Things like this have been happening the whole time we should keep moving..."

Sakura looked around a kunai in her hand carefully when suddenly she murmured, "It sounded so familiar though I mean not the scream but at the same time..."

Kabuto stared at them as Naruto turned his head casually, "sounded like...Kagome."

Sasuke whispered, "The only thing that would make her scream like that would be, him."

Kabuto asked obviously annoyed with the coded words asking, "What are you talking about?"

They all looked at each other when they saw from a far distance what seemed to be falling trees. Sasuke cursed himself for saying what he would yet he knew it must be done instead of going on curiousity, "Come on we need to keep going."

Kabuto nodded, "We don't want to be spotted..."

Naruto glanced to Sakura then to Sasuke. He murmured for him to hear as they walked, "That wouldn't be her, she can handle herself."

He turned away uncaringly bitting down on his nail.

Kagome coughed out blood as she fell from the tree. He had thrown her against 16 trees half went down and the others threatened to fall over her as she laid on the ground trying to breathe yet knowing she wouldn't be able to. The pain constricted her along with the vast awareness that she was so terrified she was ready to go into cardiatic arrest. She lifted her head seeing Naraku walking closer and closer. She jumped back falling as blood down her down arms, he had cut deeply into both of them and with her guess he was going for her legs next. He on the other hand was paralyzed in half his body due to the purifcation she had set on him, lucky 1 time only shot.

She moved back gripping she her sword staring up at her viciously.He ran at her as she staggered back quickly avoiding the attack and planting her leg into his face as he flew back. She gripped her chest as she ran to the side suddenly onto the feel something grab her leg. Her mind was playing tricks on her out of fear and frustration. She was going to lose this match if she didn't get things together soon. He suddenly turned her leg feeling the poison of his touch as she gritted her teeth. Grabbing him she flung him back, "I won't scream for you!"

Lifting her hand it glew a dark purple as she moved to dive it into his neck. Sliding back she screamed, "Fire style!"

Fire escaped her lips as she churned. He drummed, "So you have learned some things from this world, I am impressed Kagome."

Glaring around her she warned, "Don't you dare..."

"I'll leave you to lick your wounds now but the next time do be ready for a real fight."

Instantly a typhoon appeared as she flew back quickly as if a giant himself had thrown her back. She flew through the trees until she suddenly landing on the ground sliding deep into a gash of dirt. Coughing loudly she felt her body become paralyzed. Laying there she whispered, "Sasuke..."

Sasuke froze in his place as he turned his head carefully back to the path they came. Walking back he heard Kabuto ask suddenly, "What is it? Whats wrong, time is running out we don't have time..."

"The sound of combat was close and I know I heard something."

Naruto followed glancing to Kabuto and then back. He continued back staring daggers at the area before them. Suddenly in the distance they saw a mound as a foot sticking out. He ran quickly bending down as Sakura finally followed yelling out in question, "Sasuke! Naruto! What is it?"

Naruto stopped short then gritted his teeth turning back, "it's Kagome, she's hurt bad..."

Sakura covered her mouth grabbing her weapon and looking around, "Which means he's here too..."

Sasuke picked her up bridal style, her breathing was faint and her body shook with rage and fear as he noticed her was completely out of her. Walking he realized suddenly how tired he had become. Hoisting her onto his back he turned, "Lets go."

Kabuto asked suddenly, "Who is this, we can't be bringing other people in, they won't be allowed anyway."

Naruto turned, "She's not a competitor only a bitch."

Kabuto stared at them unsure of what to do or say but only then as they continued he did voice, "This isn't a good idea, she's going to wear us down."

"We don't have a choice."

"She's unconscious of course you have a choice."

"We owe her!"

They continued to argue for who knows how long. Soon the sun began to die down and instantly the pain in Sasuke's neck began to grow. Naruto turned suddenly as they all listened to what seemed to be a loud rustling in the bushes. Everyone turned yet it turned to be a large centipede which was quickly taken care of. Sasuke glanced to the sleeping Kagome, she was bleeding alot and he didn't really how what to do about it, and he left her there. As they continued walking he motioned to Naruto to take her for a short time yet as she left his arms her eyes opened halfway. Everyone stopped laying her down as Sakura leaned over, "Kagome?"

She stopped as Sasuke muttered, "Bitch."

Her fist went up nearly punching him in the face yet she shrieked in pain at the adjustment of her arm. Kabuto leaned over slowly unsure of how to act when Kagome lifted herself everyone froze. She took a deep breath in relief, "He's gone?"


End file.
